<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punished by him by DraqueenSangwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627563">Punished by him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraqueenSangwoo/pseuds/DraqueenSangwoo'>DraqueenSangwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Despicable Me (Movies), Minions (2015), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, BDSM, Belly Kink, Bondage, Bottom Kevin the Minion, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Dating, Developing Relationship, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Group Sex, High School, Homosexuality, Lactation Kink, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multiple Crossovers, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, School, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Top Sans (Undertale), Urination, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraqueenSangwoo/pseuds/DraqueenSangwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! You can find this same story on Wattpad if you are interested!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kevin the Minion/Sans (Undertale), Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale), Shadow the Hedgehog/Kevin the Minion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loving Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! You can find this same story on Wattpad if you are interested!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started like any other day would. Kevin the Minion woke up in his bedroom and took the phone from his nightstand. He scrolled trough instagram for few minutes until he thought it would be a good time to ring the tiny bell next to his bed. As soon as the bell rang, Kevin's room was full of maids, servants and even his own butler. Kevin sighed heavily as all the servants put Kevin's clothes on. This was his every day life. The servants carried Kevin downstairs where his family was already eating breakfast.</p><p>"Have a nice day Lord Minion," Said the butler and left the dining hall. Kevin sat on the soft chair with his huge ass. There was already a plate of his favorite breakfast in front of him. "Good morning Kevin!" Said Kevin's dad Gru as he barged in the dining hall. "Remember to eat your breakfast! Me and your sisters Agnes, Margo and Edith will go to disneyland today and you can't come with us," Gru said with an evil grin forming under his huge, sharp nose. "You are my least favorite child," Gru said and left the hall without even looking at Kevin.</p><p>The whole hall was now silent. Kevin stared at his plate of breakfast. <em>I'm so abused and lonely...</em> He thought. <em>Everybody thinks that my life is perfect because I'm rich but it's not.</em> Kevin took his airpods and started blasting my chemical romance while silently sobbing on his now empty plate of breakfast.</p><p>The eyeliner from last night started running down Kevin's sunshine yellow cheeks. Now Kevin looked edgy enough for school. He jumped up happily and changed the music playing from his airpods to something more cool. He took his own mini airplane and flew to school.</p><p>As Kevin landed on his usual parking spot all the people around him clapped. At school Kevin was cool. Here he could feel like home. Kevin walked to his first class of the day: health education. There he walked to his seat in the back of the class because Kevin the minion was a cool dude.</p><p>In the back class Kevin also saw his best friend Sans the skeleton. "Sup bro," Sans said as Kevin sat next to him. "Sup!" Kevin answered to the blue jacketed skeleton's greeting. Sans smiled at Kevin with his wide white skeleton teeth and Kevin noticed that his cheeks were getting red.</p><p><em>But what is this? Why are my ass cheeks blushing? I'm not gay.</em> Thought Kevin. Being gay was super trendy and cool at Kevin's school. Many guys were pretending to be gay for the huge population of fujoshi girls that were also going to the school. Kevin's classmates Deku, Todoroki and Bakugo were in a poly relationship but nobody knew if it was real hot and steamy boy love or if it was just for the fujoshi's.</p><p>Kevin turned his head back to Sans undertale's beautiful bald head. A bit awkwardly Kevin asked: "Are you still dating your brother Papyrus?" "Nah man, the fujoshi girls thought that our relationship was a little too sweet home alabama," Sans shrugged. "If we were stepbros it would be alr," The skeleton winked his eye socket.</p><p>Butterflies started to fly in Kevin's stomach. "S-so that m-means you are single right?" Kevin asked shyly, pressing his fingertips together.</p><p>"Nah bro."</p><p>Those two words hurt Kevin like knifes. Maybe he was gay. And he, was in love with Sans the Skeleton Undertale. WHO WAS TAKEN! "WHO IS THIS MAN?!" Kevin yelled at Sans. Suddenly a thin, tall, sickly looking man walked in the classroom, carrying two cups of coffee. "Oh there he comes!" Said Sans in a happy voice. "Kevin, my bro, my bestie, meet my new boyfriend Nagito Komaeda Danganrompa!"</p><p>Now Kevin was boiling inside. He wanted to cry and scream and throw the coffee away that Nagito Komaeda gave to Sans. SANS WAS SUPPOSED TO BELONG TO HIM. SANS WAS SUPPOSED TO BELONG TO KEVIN THE MINION!!</p><p>Before Kevin could say anything to Sans and Nagito the classroom door shut close. "Calm down class," Low, sexy but totally professional voice said. It was the health education teacher Mr. Touya Todoroki aka Mr. Dabi.<br/>"Shut your cakeholes kids, Today is the time for sex education!" The whole class burst into laughter. "Stop laughing kids thi is serious!" Mr. Dabi said angrily.</p><p>"BUT MR. DABI WE KNOW ALL ABOUT THE WOOHOO WE ARE ALL 18 AND UP!" Said Karkat Homestuck from the front of the class. "Oh really?" Asked Mr. Dabi "Well did you know that my penis has staples like my face?" Mr. Dabi asked. "Yes we know that because you showed us!" Yelled Levi Attack On Titan. "Oh well then class dismissed," Said Mr. Dabi and left the room.</p><p>"Should we all go and eat lunch together in the cafeteria?" Nagito asked Sans and Kevin. "Sure..." Kevin said and rolled his eyes. "Such Hope! Sugoi!" Said Nagito and went ahead. Kevin was left with Sans as they were both walking behind Nagito.</p><p><em>Now is my chance!</em> Kevin thought. "Um... Sans... What do you see in Nagito?" Kevin asked swiping away the drops of sweat that had formed on his long, yellow forehead. "Idk man, I mean he's batshit crazy but he sure gives good blowjobs so that's why I love him," Sans said, grinning like usual.</p><p>But Sans could never know how much his words hurt Kevin. They were like daggers piercing trough Kevin's yellow minion heart. After saying the hurtful words Sans walked right past Kevin and took Nagito's hand into his own. The lovely couple was now holding hands. It should have been Kevin. It should have been Kevin who was held by Sans's loving boney hands. But it was not...</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Now where did Sans and Nagito go..? </em>Kevin thought as he was carrying a tray full of bananas in the school cafeteria. The whole cafeteria was so full of people and Kevin was so short that he couldn't see anything but hairy legs all over him. The sight of hairy legs made Kevin feel like he was lost in a forest and couldn't find his way out. As the crowd of people started to move away Kevin noticed Nagito and Sans sitting together in a table meant for two feeding each other their mac and cheese. Kevin tears forming in his eyes under the thick glasses he was wearing. </p><p>Kevin gave up on trying to sit next to Sans. He was angry that he hadn't realized his feelings sooner. The only free seat in the whole cafeteria was next to... Shadow the hedgehog. <em>Oh no! He's such a bully! </em>Carefully Kevin put down his tray of bananas next to Shadow. "S-Sorry t-there wa-wasn't any other seats l-left," Kevin mumbled, afraid of what Shadow might say. </p><p>Surprisingly Shadow just grunted something that sounded like "Uhm... Okay then," and continued eating his own meal. Kevin took one of the bananas and took the peel off. He stared deepthroating the yellow thing with passion, trying to get Sans to notice him. But Sans was too far away.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing," Shadow suddenly asked. The hedgehog's cheeks had turned red as apples. "Oh... I'm.." Kevin started. "Oh you are trying to flirt with Sans I see, I see," Said Shadow winking at Kevin. "How did you know that?" Kevin asked a bit embarrassed. "Let's just say that you aren't the first person to have a cursh on Sans," Shadow said. "Sans is the most crushed on guy in school you know," He continued</p><p>"Wait... I thought <b>I </b>was the most crushed on guy?" Kevin asked Shadow. He couldn't believe that Sans was the hottest guy in school. Well actually he totally could believe it. Sans was so sexy and mysterious and he probably had a big dick too. "You are the second don't worry," Shadow said. Kevin swore he could see Shadow's cheeks blushing again.</p><p>"Oh Shadow I don't know what do do..." Kevin started explaining shadow his problems. "I love Sans so much but I don't know if I could ever say that to him. He's with Nagito and I'm sure that as soon as they break up Sans will just start dating another one of his fans," Continued Kevin. Shadow was quiet for a second. "Maybe you could start stalking Sans, that way he would know that you are his biggest fan and then he would start dating you after Nagito," Shadow said. Kevin was surprised that out of all people <b>Shadow The Hedgehog</b> had given him such a good advice. Maybe he wasn't a bully after all, just misunderstood.</p><p>Suddenly there was a loud bang in the cafeteria and the fire alarm turned on. "Oh great Gamzee Homestuck set the trash can on fire again," Said Shadow, got up quickly and started walking to the exit of the cafeteria.</p><p>Kevin decided to start stalking Sans right there and then. He luckily got behind Sans and Nagito when they were both running away from the rapidly spreading dumpster fire hand in hand. <em>Oh Sans~ I will follow you everywhere </em>Kevin thought as  all the students fled outside.</p><p>×</p><p>Later that same day Kevin was walking to his home from school as the sun started setting down. The light made all the trees look beautiful and orange. Kevin sighed deeply. This would be the most romantic time to walk together, with a special someone. Even Kevin's skin looked perfect at this sunlight.</p><p>Suddenly Kevin's nostrils picked up a familiar scent. The smell of snow, axe body spray and sexy, manly bones filled his lungs. Kevin looked to his left where the smell was the strongest. <em>T-that's Sans's house!! </em>Kevin stopped for a moment to think. <em>If I go and break into his house Sans might never like me! </em>But then Shadow the Hedgehog's wise advice popped into Kevin's head. <em>If I'm stalker-y enough Sans might take me after Nagito because I'm his biggest fan.</em></p><p>It was now decided. Kevin would break in Sans's house. Kevin started looking for a good way to get in. First he tried the front door, but it was locked with a code. <em>What would Sans put as his lock number....?</em> Kevin raised his shaking hand and nervously started guessing the numbers. He didn't want to get caught of course. "6... 9..." Kevin tapped. "6... 9...!" *Click!* THE DOOR WAS NOW OPEN.</p><p>The smell of axe was now more stronger. Kevin breathed in the sexy Sans-smelling air. <em>Now what do stalkers do when they break in to somebody's house? </em><br/>Kevin's heart was racing like crazy. <em>Sans's underwear... </em>Was the first thing to pop in the minion's head. He crawled his way to the skeleton's bedroom as quietly as possible. And reached for the dirty pile of laundry on the floor. There was a pair of blue boxers with a long brown mark inside. Kevin took a long sniff and he felt his little banana growing inside his overalls. The smell of the skeleton's poop stained underwear was so sexy.</p><p>But then the worst thing imaginable happened. Kevin heard the door open and Sans's low voice could be heard talking to somebody. Kevin jumped in the pile of laundry and hid himself under another pair of poopie pants.</p><p>The door closed. The other person Sans was talking to must have left because Kevin could hear the footsteps of only one person. The steps got closer... <br/>Kevin started to breathe more heavily... The smell of the boxers was too sexy...</p><p>The steps got closer</p><p>and closer</p><p>and then they stopped... Right in front of the laundry pile.</p><p>But at that point it was too late. The little banana in Kevin's overalls couldn't handle the boxers anymore and decided to let it's man juices out. Kevin let out a loud moan as he let his rocket launcher burst.</p><p>"Oh there you are..." The familiar low voice said. "You have been a naughty boy..." After that... Kevin's vision turned black.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sans? Sans are you listening?" Nagito tried to get Sans's attention by waving his had in front of Sans's eyes. Sans turned to look at his boyfriend. "Why didn't Kevin come sit with us?" Sans asked as he watched Kevin walk to the table where Shadow the hedgehog was sitting. "Ugh I don't know, anyways do you want to feed me my sausages?" Nagito asked pointing at the pile of tasty, greasy sausages on his food tray. "Eh why not,"Sans shrugged and started shoving the sausages in Nagito's throat.</p><p>As Nagito was choking on all the three sausages Sans had managed to push in his throat he saw Kevin on the other table. Kevin was sucking his banana, looking directly at Sans. Quickly Sans turned his gaze back to his boyfriend. What was he doing? Maybe he was imitating Nagito?</p><p>"Sans my hope I'm begging you please feed me more sausages," Pleaded Nagito. Sans smiled at the pale boy next to him and continued feeding the cutie. "Hey Sans wanna walk home together today?" Nagito asked but Sans had turned his head back to Kevin.</p><p>His yellow friend was now casually chatting with Shadow, who was blushing like crazy. <em>What's going on? </em>Sans felt a wave of jealousy brush over him. Seeing the usually so quiet emo hedgehog talk to his <span class="u">best friend</span> made Sans feel things he usually doesn't. "Sans? Sans are you okay?" Nagito asked. "Sorry I got a l-little distracted," Sans stuttered, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't notice that anything was wrong. "Yeah... Let's walk home together," He added.</p><p>×</p><p>"So you know Spongebob was now dead and he did want to make the world a better place and Hajime didn't have limbs anymore so he got this operation done where the doctors replaced all of Hajimes missing limbs with Spongebobs," Nagito explained to Sans as they were walking home from school, hand in hand. "So now Hajime Hinata perfers to be called Sponge Hajime and I totally support him," Nagito continued. "So Hajime was your ex?" Sans asked even tough he didn't really even care. He wasn't even listening to the story at all. All he could think about was Kevin and Shadow talking. <em>Shadow... Was blushing? Does that emo motherfucker like Kevin? MY KEVIN. My bestie?</em></p><p>"Honey are you even listening to me?" Nagito asked with a disappointed tone in his voice. Sans got embarrassed and sighed. He couldn't let this little thing mess things up with his boyfriend. "Sorry Nagito I'm jsut not feeling very well," Sans lied as they both were getting closer to his house. "Oh... Well see you tomorrow," Nagito said as Sans reached for the front door of his house. But the door... IT WASN'T LOCKED! Sans got cold shivers down his spine. <em>Is somebody in my house? </em>Nagito smooched Sans on his cheek and continued walking with his hand in his pockets. Sans muttered a quiet goodbye to his boyfriend and then quietly stepped inside.</p><p>Sans cautiously walked trough his living room towards his bedroom where he kept his shotgun. But when he arrived he saw something yellow rolling under his pile of dirty clothes... Sans got a big smirk on his face "Oh there you are..." He said knowing that Kevin had noticed him too. "You have been a naughty boy..." Sans continued and picked up the pair of poopy boxers Kevin was hiding under.</p><p>The sight was... Truly erotic.. Kevin was laying there breathing heavily and Sans could clearly see the boner trough his friend's overalls. "Now what are you doing here?" Sans asked and crouched next to Kevin.</p><p>×</p><p>Kevin's heart was beating faster than it ever had. There he was. In his crushes house pants full of hot and steamy nut. "S-Sans I-I can e-explain!!" Kevin suddenly felt really tiny next to Sans. "You don't have to explain anything, I know why you are here," Sans said, pressing his finger on Kevin's lips. Kevin couldn't move. He stared Sans directly in his eyeholes.</p><p>"But you know... You should not break in to other peoples houses..." Sans leaned in and whispered in Kevin's ear. "You have been bad today... You should be punished," Sans continued and slowly licked Kevin's cheek.</p><p>"Sans what do-" "Shut up you little slut, you broke in my house so here we go by rules," Sans said with a stern look. Sans placed his hand next to Kevin, so now their faces were really close. Kevin leaned in and their lips met.</p><p class="">The kiss was rushed and wet but it felt like heaven to Kevin. Sans wrapped his arms around Kevin's body almost like he was going to eat him. Sans's tongue entered Kevin's mouth and Kevin responded by trying to shove his own tongue in Sans's mouth but the skeleton pulled away and moved to sucking Kevin's neck. The skeleton had already left many dark purple marks on his skin before Kevin had to push Sans away.</p><p class="">"S-Sans... What about N-Nagito..." Kevin asked out of breath. "So nice to hear that you are worried about me... But that won't change your fate," Sans said with a big smile on his face. He took a some kind of remote control from his table and pressed a button.</p><p class="">Nearly all the lights in the room went out, the only thing that was left was a red led light bringing oddly sexy vibes to the room. Sans pressed another button and then a huge shelf full of all kinds of sadistic looking sex toys came out of the wall. Before Kevin could even react Sans had thrown him on to his bed and handcuffed his legs and arms to the bed frame. "Let's have some fun shall we now?" Sans said with a sadistic smile. "Well actually I'll be the one having fun, this will be your punishment for breaking in."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>